one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nine The Phantom vs Elizabeth
Mysterious and powerful, both of these ladies aren't the type to be trifled with. Will Persona's Lethal Elevator Attendant and denizen of the Velvet Room, Elizabeth, conquer the Insane Witch of BlazBlue, Nine The Phantom? Shoutout to John1Thousand for this FABULOUS thumbnail!!! The Interlude In a district of some city in the BlazBlue universe (Sorry if I don't specify. BlazBlue is just too confusing for me to fully contemplate -TheOneLegend) Shockingly walking around in the public eye is Konoe A. Mercury, otherwise known as Nine The Phantom; One of the legendary Six Heroes that saved the world from the fearsome and terrifying Black Beast. The many civilians going about their daily lives either gapped in awe of the mystical witch or just held their heads down. Was it out of respect, or just not to be rude? Who really knows? More importantly, who really cares? Certainly not Konoe, who maintained her pace as she headed out to retrieve more resources for her experiments and newest spell; One that would, hopefully, be able to summon the God of Death himself: Thanatos! Amidst a busy marketplace, Konoe/Nine hunches over a fruit stand, studying a plum in her hand. Looking up from beneath her tall and stylish witch hat, she saw that the stand's owner was discreetly eyeing her from underneath her newspaper. "You can forfeit the staring. I'm right here you know." The rather insane witch told the fruit stand owner who simply just raid her newspaper to cover her eyes as well as shelter herself from Konoe's strange and freaky eyes. Konoe sighed in exasperation, dropping the plum back into it's place then walking away from the fruit stand. "How hard is it to find a tarot card of the Death Arcana? Aren't tarot cards the new trend at the moment?" The witch asked aloud though no one paid her any mind. While they aren't the newest trend in the city that Konoe inhabited, tarot cards were gradually increasing in popularity amongst the common people of the imperial cities as they are thought to grant those with specific Arcanas good luck, others with none and those who are unfortunate enough, bad luck. A tarot card with the Death Arcana was the final ingredient that Konoe needed but no matter how many marketplaces she visited or street vendors she asked, the member of the Six Heroes never got any step closer to completing to her spell. Then again, it's not like she'll just find a random tarot card just lying around now will she? ... I take that back. Konoe came across a fortune teller and poked her head inside what seemed to be an empty booth. "Huh. Rather useless without the actual teller no?" The witch wondered and would've walked away had not a blue light beam up in her vision. The Mercury Matriarch took a closer look inside the booth and found her prize: A tarot card bearing the Death Arcana!! "Perfect!" Konoe happily exclaimed and reached out to grab it. However, before her fingers could touch the mystical card, it suddenly evaded her hand and floated past her, much to her shock. Her eyes following her much needed prize, Konoe turned around and saw the tarot card hovering above the palm of woman dressed in a blue attendant's dress, a blue hat, blue gloves and blue boots along with black leggings. "Ah, there you are." The woman murmured, gazing intently at the blue tarot card that hovered above her palm. As Konoe noticed, the woman had pale skin, white hair, unsettling gold eyes that shone faintly and a thick book in her other arm's grasp. "Hey!", Konoe's voice garnered the attention of the strange woman who glanced up from the tarot card and to the insane witch, "That tarot card is mine! Give it back!" Konoe demanded. The woman's unsettling eyes seemed to pierce through her but she didn't let it show. However, that became a lot harder when the woman started slowly approaching her. "And who might you be miss?" The woman asked. Konoe straightened her composure and rose an eyebrow. "I am Nine, The Phantom. And I demand that you give me that tarot card as I found it first!" She answered back fiercely. The woman titled her head to the left, her eyes fixated on the witch. "Well, my dear. It seems you got the wrong idea." The golden-eyed woman told her, much to Konoe's disdain. "Oh? And how so?" "This is my tarot card. As are these ones." The woman opened her book and several tarot cards flew out of it, shocking Konoe. The tarot cards hovered all around the strange woman who still had control of the Death Arcana card. Angered and very irritated, Nine The Phantom stuck her hand out and a blazing fireball emerged out of it and flew right at the strange woman who rose an eyebrow. A smile tugged at the edge of the woman's lips as she crushed the tarot card above her palm and a blue light emanated from her, much to Konoe's annoyance and surprise. Before her fireball could strike the woman, a shape took form and a sword being unsheathed was heard as was the sound of a fireball sizzling out of existence. "Interesting. You can control the element of fire without a Persona." Huh? What's a Persona? Nine wondered then was slightly taken aback at the woman and the skeletal being with coffins as it's cape hovering right behind her. "I am Elizabeth. Now show me what you are truly capable of." The golden-eyed woman stated. Nine huffed in irritation then prepared herself for the lesson in manners she was gonna teach to the 'thief of her prize'. The Melee HEAVEN OR HELL. ENGAGE!! (60 seconds) "Thanatos?" Elizabeth turned to her Persona who gave an understanding nod then flew forward to attack Nine. The Phantom's eyes widened as she realized that the one she had longed to summon was under the control of her enemy. That didn't exactly intimidate her though as with a wave of her hands, a rune circle formed in front of her and fireballs emerged out of it and flew straight to Thanatos. Elizabeth simply smiled, confident that her Persona would shrug off such a simple attack, which it did. "What?!" Before another word could be spoken, Nine was forced to jump back as Thanatos's sword sliced the air where she used to stand then vanished and reappeared right beside it's owner. Nine huffed and stomped the ground in annoyance before casting Amethyst of Annihilation, creating a sphere of electricity out of her hands and sent it forward. She created a second electric sphere, sent it at Elizabeth then hopped into the air and stuck her hands out towards her enemy who glanced up with a bored look on her face. "You must be more powerful than this." The Velvet Room denizen called up to her. "Don't get cocky!" Nine called back as fireballs appeared out of thin air above her and dove down, followed up by ice blasts and lightning bolts. (50 seconds) "Artemisia." Eliazbeth muttered. Thanatos disappeared and in it's place, the Persona of the Empress Arcana appeared and freezing winds blew from behind it, encasing the fireballs, electric spheres and even the lightning bolts froze in place before falling onto the pavement and shattering into pieces of warm ice. At this, nearby street vendors and and civilians ran away, fearful of the impending chaos and destruction. "Bufudyne." Elizabeth commanded the exquisite Persona who nodded and the same freezing winds that destroyed Nine's attacks came back with more intensity and ferocity. Nine encased herself in a flame cocoon in response, however that flame cocoon soon became a cold prison of ice that descended onto the street with rapid velocity. Fortunately for the insane witch, she had known this would happen and broke out of the icy cocoon, landing on her feet as her would-be death trap shattered to pieces behind her. Artemisia raised it's hands into the air for another ice attack but was instead Persona Break'd by a focused beam of water from Nine. Elizabeth frowned a bit then whipped out another tarot card from hefty book. "Take-Mikazuchi." She spoke then a massive, bulky black being appeared right in front of her in a flash of blue light. "Pound her into shape for me will you?" The Velvet Room denizen asked with a wink and the Persona nodded, hefting the lightning bolt in left hand and charging at Nine. (40 seconds) The insane witch dodged to the side as Take-Mikazuchi stabbed the ground where she and stood with it's lightning bolt and an actual lightning bolt rained down from the sky and onto the Persona's weapon, electrifying it. Nine waved her hands into the air and the spell Uvarovite of Undoing was conjured, summing a dark cloud above Elizabeth who glanced up to see the dark cluster of air above her. "Oh! Interesting!" Her words seemed to echo all throughout the battlefield as suddenly the dark cloud started raining down waves of fire on the Elevator Attendant. Confident that she was victorious, Nine began walking towards what she assumed would be a charred corpse of a woman. Imagine her surprise as Take-Mikazuchi appeared before her in flash of blue light and proceeded to stab down with it's electrified weapon. The Persona wasn't successful as a beams of water and ice erupted from Nine's hands and froze the bulky Emperor Persona. "Pathetic." The witch spat out then kicked Take-Mikazuchi out of it's cold prison, breaking it and sending it back to a now standing Elizabeth's Persona Compendium. "Is that the best you got?" She didn't wait for an answer, opening her book and summoning yet another Persona. (30 seconds) This time, an angelic being flew out of the blue flash of light. "Metatron! Heaven's Blade!" Elizabeth commanded and a shiny sword of pure light shaped itself onto the Judgment Persona's hands as it flew towards Nine. Conjuring both Kunzite of Keep Breaker and Andradite of Accord, which summoned a large, spiky meteorite and a dark, ominous orb respectively, Nine jumped back and watched her spells do her bidding and attacked the angelic guardian spirit. Metatron, however, was simply a distraction for as the witch's spells bombarded it, Elizabeth hopped into the air and several tarot cards flew up from her book and dove down at Nine. Nine dipped and dodged as the tarot cards erupted into various elements, giving the Mercury Matriarch a hard time as flames, icy winds or electrical shockwaves burst out from all around her. Right before her eyes, Metatron reappeared though it was foul with damage it had suffered from Nine's spells. "Heaven's Blade!" Elizabeth called out and the shining sword in the Angel's hands slashed down at her opponent, sending her flying into a fruit stall. From the wreckage of the stall, several glowing fairies flew upwards then charged at Metatron. (20 seconds) Despite it's power, the fairies gave Metatron a hard time as the Persona swung it's shining sword inaccurately at the glowing sprites who assaulted it from all angles with surprisingly painful punches and kicks. Elizabeth, sensing her Persona's dilemma, quickly plucked Metatron out of the fight and pulled out another tarot card, this one bearing Aeon Arcana. "Kaguya? Playtime!" At this, a red humanoid being with a rainbow cloak appeared in a flash of blue light. Kaguya waved it's cloak and a bright light emanated from it, disintegrating the fairies to dust. The Velvet Room denizen switched Kaguya out for Artemisia and with a flick of her wrist, the Empress Persona cast Diarahan on Elizabeth, cleansing what little wounds she had sustained in her fight. Before she could make another move, a giant Demon burst out of the ground behind her and devoured her the ensnared her in a cage of fire. The initial attack was enough to break Artemisia, banishing it in a flash of blue light. Things were dire for Elizabeth as she bore witness to Nine floating high in the air with the sky shining a crimson-orange behind her. "Taste the Colourless Void!" The witch screamed, her voice echoing in the sky. All around the city, civilians were being evacuated by soldiers headed by Jin Kisaragi who stopped dead in his tracks when he glanced up and saw a familiar figure with unsettling gold eyes. Knowing no other choice, Jin ordered some of the nearby soldiers to follow him into the market district. Meanwhile, Nine created a massive pentagram with her hands, aimed down at Elizabeth who was still smiling. A shower of massive meteors rained down and smashed into the Velvet Room denizen as well as destroying most of the market district and some of the other districts nearby. (10 seconds) Nine floated back down and gazed around at the carnage she caused. She could find no sign of her opponent, making her laugh maniacally. "HAHAHAHA!!! SHE'S GONE!!" "Are you so sure about that?" An all too familiar face earned Nine's attention, who snapped her head back to see Elizabeth lying on her stomach with one hand on her Persona Compendium and the other holing her head as she stared at curiosity at the witch. "IMPOSSIB-" Nine was cutoff when she suddenly found herself inside a coffin which then closed shut, leaving her in complete, cold and isolated darkness. "Thanatos?", Her Persona, who had trapped Nine into one of it's many coffins from behind, looked up to her, "Megidolaon." Elizabeth instructed then watched with a small grin on her face as the Persona rose up into the air, created a massive ball of light the threw it down onto Nine, destroying even more often nearby districts and buildings KO!!! The Aftermath "Oh. What a shame.", Elizabeth stood up and Thanatos floated over to her side, "And here I thought you would actually be able to show me a good time." She shook her head in disappointment as she gazed at the heavily brutalized and unconscious body of Nine The Phantom, who lay with her eyes closed amongst what was left of her coffin prison. Elizabeth walked over to her and pulled out another tarot card, this one bearing The Lovers Arcana. "Come forth, Isis." As she spoke, the card shined brightly before vanishing and in it's place was the Egyptian Goddess: Isis. The Persona turned to face it's user, awaiting a command. "Use Salvation." The Persona nodded and heeded Elizabeth's instruction. It raised it's arms into the air and a sparkling, green aura descended fro mthe sky and bathed both the Lethal Elevator Attendant and the Mercury Matriarch. Nine's wounds soon disappeared though she was still blacked out. "Carry her for me Isis." Elizabeth told her Persona. It gently picked up the witch and held it while following it's user over to the nearby fortune teller's stall, which was somehow unharmed despite the destruction both fighters had caused. As Elizabeth neared the stall, a similarly dressed woman emerged from within the stall. "Sister. I trust you are doing well in this new world?" Elizabeth asked Margaret, her 'sister' and also a denizen of the Velvet Room. "Quite indeed so, Elizabeth. It seems that even people of other dimensions know about tarot cards and the Arcanas, though they believe that certain ones give them good luck, bad luck or no luck at all." Margaret laughed as did Elizabeth. "What do you plan on doing with her?" The taller woman asked, aiming her index finger at the unconscious body of Nine. "Who knows? Maybe I might just ask Igor to give her a Persona." Elizabeth replied back and Margaret nodded in understanding. "Don't you think we've caused enough trouble with all of those youth we drag into? It's not like they asked to get their own Personas." Margaret blurted out loud. "Well, we must remember that those 'youth' saved the world countless times on different occasions, my dear sister." The Lethal Elevator Attendant said back. Before another word could be spoken between them, a new voice called out, "Hey! Stop right there!" Elizabeth turned her head to the right to see that a blond-haired man with a Katana as well as some soldiers were staring at them. "My name is Jin Kisaragi! And I demand that you tell me who you are and what you and that guardian of yours is planning on doing with Konoe Mercury!" Jin called out to her, his eyes gazing like that of an eagle's. From inside the stall, Margaret sighed in exasperation. "Young people. They never learn do they?" She asked to her 'sister' who smiled in amusement. With a wave of her hand, Isis placed the unconscious Nine onto the ground behind Elizabeth and then disappeared in a flash of blue light. Elizabeth pulled out another tarot card, one with The Hierophant Arcana on it and a massive golden Dragon appeared in a flash of brilliant blue light. It roared in challenge at the newcomers. "Have fun sister." Margaret spoke before returning inside the stall and lurking in it's shadows. Elizabeth created a floating, makeshift throne of tarot cards that she sat upon, holding her head with one hand and the other gripping tightly the Persona Compendium. "Show them what am I capable of Kohryu." She commanded and the Hierophant Persona roared once more before flying at Jin Kisaragi and his now terrified soldiers. The Result This melee's winner is... Elizabeth!!! (Plays The Battle for Everyone's Souls, Persona 4: Arena Ultimax) Just like what she did in The Aftermath, Elizabeth creates a floating, makeshift throne of tarot cards that she sits down upon as spotlights from above shine down on her. Thanatos appears behind her and roars into the air. Category:East only themed One Minute Melees Category:Fighters with at least one ally Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Fighting Game' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:Magic Melee Category:Off Season Bonus Battles Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed One Minute Melees Category:Good vs Neutral themed One Minute Melees Category:Good vs Good themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Anime/Manga' themed One Minute Melees Category:One vs More than One themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees